the land of wonders
by Skylarks and Skulls
Summary: Wonderland isn't all it's cut out to be... Because tales of fairies never give the whole truth, and even in Heartland, reality will hit you hard. Alice in Wonderland A/U
1. Authors Note 1

**Pre-Story Authors Note**

I've decided to follow my new format of writing an authors note to start of a story. Yes I know, I should probably be studying for exams or writing Christmas fics, but the plot bunnies! So, if you haven't gathered, this is an Alice in Wonderland AU. There isn't a theme song for this story yet, but if you have a recommendation, please PM or review it!

The main character of this story will be Haru, and **there is no decided pairing**. If the time comes, there will be a poll or something (maybe), or I'll announce it (again, maybe). Eto... Just warning you, this is going to be really different, but my inspiration is the phrase 'Rose Tinted Glasses', and while it doesn't make sense now, it might help you understand the plot later on.

And yes, I am reading and re-reading Alice in Wonderland to write this fic. So yes, you can pity me.

If you're wondering about my Hibari fic, I just need to think of something to write about childbirth, since I wasted my original idea on an unpublished story I'm working on, **"Opus 1"** (It's only named that because I've been listening to a lot of classical music, and I think it sounds cool...). If you want to read it, PM me! ^-^

Now enough of my rambling and onto the story!

_(I just completely failed at writing a cool note, didn't I...)_


	2. Part I - Into Wonder

_**Book I**_

**Into Wonderland**

_ALL in the golden afternoon _  
><em>Full leisurely we glide; <em>  
><em>For both our oars, with little skill, <em>  
><em>By little arms are plied, <em>  
><em>While little hands make vain pretence <em>  
><em>Our wanderings to guide.<em>


	3. Chapter I

I. Down the Rabbit Hole

* * *

><p><em>ALL in the golden afternoon <em>  
><em>Full leisurely we glide; <em>  
><em>For both our oars, with little skill, <em>  
><em>By little arms are plied, <em>  
><em>While little hands make vain pretence <em>  
><em>Our wanderings to guide.<em>

* * *

><p>The sun was approaching midday, and Haru was beginning to get so very tired of sitting as her cousin read under the large oak tree. Peeping into the book, she was baffled, as what was the point of a book with no pictures or illustrations? Hopping over the stream, her cousin called after her to not go too far, and she skipped through the fields, finally lying down in a small patch of flowers. Thumbing a daisy chain together, she basked in the lazy light of the noon sun, recalling the many stories her grandfather had told her in the past.<p>

There was the one with the many tales told each night, as well as that delightful tale of the three piglets. As she pondered the different fables she'd heard (and sometimes read), a small brown streak darted in front of her. 'No time to spare! Mustn't be late!' Looking closer, she noticed it was a rabbit, rather large, and wearing a top hat and waistcoat! She dashed after it, forgetting her cousin's warnings, far far away from the burbling creek and the family home. Suddenly, the rabbit disappeared, and as she stumbled to a stop, she realised that she was in the woods. The unexplored, potentially dangerous woods.

Stepping carefully over tree branches, she peered around, looking for the queer creature, when she stumbled over a tree branch. Haru barely had the time to yelp as she fell down,

down,

down,

into the rabbit hole.


	4. Chapter II

**"Eat Me!" "Drink Me!"**

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly she came upon a little three-legged table, all made of solid glass; there was nothing on it except a tiny golden key.<em>

* * *

><p>It took Haru a moment t realize that the rabbit hole was either extremely deep, or that she was falling much too slowly, as it seemed like minutes had passed, and there was no hint of a bottom. She turned her head around, looking at the walls of the hole, and was surprised to see that they were lined with various cupboards and shelves! She spotted a small jar of _ marmalade, and grabbed it quickly, despite her conscience advising her against it.<p>

She snatched a pack of biscuits from another shelf and began eating the jam with them. She supposed that she was quite the sight, falling through the air, eating marmalade and biscuits… As she dusted the final crumb off of the corner of her mouth, she hit the ground. It didn't hurt as much as it should have, and she simply hopped up, during off the fabric of her shorts. She suddenly felt grateful that she hadn't worn a skirt today- oh how embarrassing that would have been!

Haru headed forward in the small hall, peering at the many doors. She continued walking, and saw a large shadow, similar to the one she'd chased down this dark hole. 'Excuse me,' she called out mildly. The shape seemed to be startled, and ran off faster than she could even see what direction it went in. She shrugged, and continued on her way.

The hall winded in ways that Haru would have previously thought impossible, but she payed no _ to it, fascinated by the various entrances. Some were small, perhaps too small for mice, and others were so big she wasn't sure she could even reach the handle. However, they all had one thing in common: They were all locked. No matter how much she pounded, jammed, and even tried to lock pick, they wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, the hall widened, and then became a large circular room, with exits in all directions. In the centre of the room, sat a small three legged table, made of clear glass. It was so small and dainty, she almost thought that it would break if she touched it. However, the most wondrous thing was the key on top of the table. Tiny, gold, and intricately carved, it reminded Haru of things she'd seen in paintings at the big museum her governess would sometimes bring her to. She took it gingerly, and carefully placed it into the pocket of her vest.

_Now, to chose a route to go_, she thought to herself. She stood, spun around, and ran forward, and when she realised there wasn't a wall for her to run into, she stopped. And opened her eyes. And continued walking.

Each time there was a new door, she tried to unlock it using her newfound key, though to no avail. As she kept trying, she began feeling dejected. There wouldn't be a way out, would there? Finally, she came across a small curtain, and peeking out was a little door, just large enough for a mouse to crawl into. However, it was quite apparent that Haru could never fit into it, and in a moment of hopefulness, she headed over to the little table, for perhaps there would be something to make her large sized again!

Underneath the table, she found a small crystal box, and if she'd been in more of her regular mind, she might have noticed a small label saying "Unexpected effects may occur". But of course, all of Haru's sensibility had been directed at the small vial of drink, and so Haru thought nothing of eating the dainty little cake nestled inside the box. As she chewed, savouring the delicious taste of strawberries, she idly noted that her head was beginning to feel strange. "But of course, that happens whenever you eat delicious food!" she thought, and gobbled up the rest of the small pastry.

* * *

><p>By the time she'd finished the pastry, Haru's neck had grown so tall that she couldn't reach her head with her arms, and in her panic, she began crying. Her tears were larger than those of usual people, but caught up in her worry, she never noticed the large drips of water splattering on the ground, and turning into a river. She ran blindly down the hall, and soon tripped on a small object, bopping her nose on the floor.<p>

Wiping her eyes, she dazedly looked around, and spotting the object, which turned out to be a fan, she picked it up with the intention of fanning the worry out of her. However, when she picked it up, she found herself shrinking, down, down, until she was in her normal size. But before she could rejoice at this miracle, she was suddenly swept away in a flood of salty liquid!

Her head bobbed up and down in the water, and as she accidentally swallowed a gulp of it while trying to breathe some air, she realised it was the tears she'd wept when she was nine feet high. She began regretting crying so much as she tried to doggy-paddle her way out of the pool. In the back of her mind was the thought that it was quite queer, how her demise would be, of all things, drowning in a pool of her own tears.

Suddenly, there was a small splashing sound, and Haru looked around, trying to find out what it was. 'Perhaps it is a hippotopamus, or those funny warlases.' But then, she realised it was but a small, brown mouse, and she called out to it, for it wouldn't be that strange for mice to speak, in comparison to the prior events. "Oh little mouse! Do you know the exit of this pool?" However, the mouse only looked at her curiously, before turning away. She remembered from her Biology lessons that mice were French, and so she called out in haste: "Où est ma chatte?"

The mouse gave a shudder of fright, and it suddenly occurred to Haru that perhaps cats would not be the best topic to speak of when conversing with a mouse. "Oh, I beg your pardon! I forgot you disliked cats!"

The mouse looked positively affronted at this. "Dislike cats? Would **you **like cats if you were a mouse?" His tone was angry, and Haru did her best to put on a soothing expression. "Of course not, but cats can be quite lovely. You should think better of cats if you met our cat, Yuri. She's a gently little thing, and quite docile. Not to mention the best at catching and eating mi- Oh sorry, I don't mean to offend you!"

But the damage had been done and the mouse swam off in the pool of tears. "Please, come back, we won't speak of cats if you aren't fond of them!" Haru called out, and at this, the mouse turned back. "Alright," he spoke, "I'll show you back to sure, if you're quite so desperate to not further disturb me."

It was the perfect time to leave; the pool had begun to crowd with various animals that had fallen in. And as the mouse led Haru away, the rather large party followed, and they all swam back to shore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Translations:**

Où est ma chatte? = Where is my cat? (I think I got the accent right... My french is terrible...)

hippotopamus, warlases = Little Haru's way of saying Hippopotamus and Walrus.

**Questions:**

**_What's up with the weird writing style? _**

I'm trying to stick to the original Alice in Wonderland as much as possible, and you can think of Book I as a prologue, setting the scene, establishing the relationships and such. The second we leave the Alice plotline, it's going to get a whole lot more interesting, but this stupid first half of Book I is (unfortunately) necessary.

_**Why do you never update?**_

Why, because I'm lazy and I hate having to translate 19th century english.

_**Please keep in mind that Haru is around 8 years old, so her logic is (seriously) flawed. I've also been dropping a couple KHR references here and there, but it'll be your job to guess who the characters are. Eventually, I start making it blatantly obvious, but for now, you have to rely on physical and character traits. (COUGHCOUGH the appearances matter)**_

_**Read and review! ^3^**_


	5. Chapter III

**Published: Sunday, February 15th, 2015**

**Edited: Never**

* * *

><p><strong>The new theme song is Memory, from the video game ib. Like seriously, it's really pretty, and I just have so much more reason to write now that I'm listening to it! ^_^ I'm shocked that I finished this. Because I hate it so much that I want to vomit. Like, the first bit's are fine, and then the end... I HATE IT! TT^TT Okay, so the next chapter will be up veryyy soooon~~ And because I'm nice, I'll give you some character hints~~~ (EVEN THOUGH NO ONE REVIEWEDDD TT_TT)<strong>

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the respective owners of the manga and anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the book, play, and movie Alice in Wonderland. I however, own any changes made from the original universe~~**

* * *

><p><em>Why, Mary Ann, what ARE you doing out here? Run home this moment, and fetch me a pair of gloves and a fan!<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as all the animals reached land, they had all dispersed, each creature having it's own agenda to follow. Haru decided wander aimlessly as hero's did in her stories, because they nearly always found something interesting, and she was in the mood for an adventure. So she did just that. For hours.<p>

By now, the sun was so high in the sky, and it beat down on her, burning her arms and causing her to break into a heavy sweat. It got so warm that she'd taken off both her shoes and stockings, tying the sopping garments to her waist like a belt, and holding onto the petite flats by the ribbon. She left a trail of tears on the path that she's followed, and her feet ached from the hours of long walking. She sat down, about to give up on what seemed to be a useless search, when she heard foot steps and shouting from the distance.

Her head shot up, and she recognised the rabbit from the maze! She reminded herself not to speak of cats (because look at what happened last time she had) and was about to ask for directions to civilisation, when he began yelling at her. 'What are you doing, sitting there with no shoes or stockings like a savage?! Go put on some clothes, and fetch the the Duchess's gloves and fan!'

His continued shouts pushed her towards a house that she suddenly noticed on the other side of the path. She hurried in, eager to be away from the angry little rabbit and his barrage of demands, but as she stepped in, she began to grow. Of course, Haru took no notice of this, and continued searching for the fan, going up to the top floor of the house, until she realised that the room had suddenly become quite small, and it was becoming increasingly cramped for her to stand. She continued growing, and as she did so, her mouth grew dry. Her arm flailed around, looking for something to quench her thirst, and she had to crouch to fit into the now tiny room. She found a small vial, and gulped down the contents, not caring if it was poison or not.

To her relief, she stopped growing, but then, a shout could be heard from outside the house. 'Mary-Ann! Fetch my gloves right this instant!' In her panic, she reached out to hide, but her arm hit air, and she had a terrible feeling that it was sticking out of the house at the moment. Haru heard the beginnings of a crowd gathering, and the various statements spoken in awe.

( 'I think it's an arm!' one spoke, and she found it quite funny that he pronounced it as _ar-rum_, sounding quite like her tutor back at home.

'It can't be!' another objected. 'Who'd ever've seen an arm that large!' )

And, similar to all like situations, the crowd began hurling pebbles at her. Of course, they felt no more painful than pinches at her side, but it still hurt her that people would throw stones at her. One landed inside the window, next to her face, and she was surprised to see that it turned into a little cake as it hit the ground. And true to her personality, she could not help but gobble the little treat up the moment she saw it. To her surprise (though it really shouldn't have been, not at this point), she'd grown smaller as she swallowed the cake, to the point that she could fit her whole body into the room while crouching!

As they continued hurling stones at the house, she grabbed as many as she could, cramming them into her mouth. (She would later note how terrible they tasted, but that didn't matter at the time.) She eventually grew small enough so that she was her previous size, and slipped out of the room. She ran blindly out of the home, not wanting to have to meet any other people, and soon found herself safe in a small wood.

As she peered curiously around the trees, a small "Gao!" rang out through the silence. She looked around for the source of the noise, and her eyes fell upon those of a rather large lion cub. In any other situation, she would have run away, but his eyes were so large and golden, they made her want to squeal.

Without knowing what she was doing, she picked up a stick from the ground, meaning to poke it, and the cub jumped up at her, and Haru instinctively ran behind a thistle bush, but the second it saw her, it ran around to her side! Thinking in the back of her mind how very like a game of cart-horse their chase was like, she threw the stick into the far distance, running away as fast as she could in the other direction.

She would have continued running, if she had not been distracted by a large field of buttercups, very like the one she'd been playing in before she'd fallen down the rabbit hole. In fact, it was close to identical! And perhaps, if Haru had realised so, she would have continued on her way, far from that field, and to some other place that would have much nicer consequences.

But she stayed, sniffing blossoms and making flower chains and crowns, sitting in the warm sun and letting the breeze hit her arms and legs, and enjoying the rest from all the running-away she'd done that day. For the first time since reaching the strange world, she felt happiness and content. But then a terrible smell began to permeate the air…

* * *

><p><strong>Character Clues (these are the only ones that are going to be relevant anytime soon...):<strong>

**The White Rabbit** - He is the title character of the fandom I'm writing for. I'm

**Mary Ann** - One of the only other females in this show. (SO MISOGYNISTIC LA)

**The Caterpillar** - Just saying, she's really pretty...

**The Mad Hatter** - Who continues disliking Haru through the whole show?

**The March Hare** - His smile is so fake, it makes me want to cry...

**The Dormouse** - Why is he so stupid sometimes? Ugh, he's gonna be an antagonist in part 2...

* * *

><p>Yeppie yep! ^_^ So, read and review (PLEASE DEAR GOD, REVIEWWW TT_TT)! Happy Late Valentines Day!<p>

- Lilli


End file.
